Field of Invention
The present invention relates to containment systems for containers and a method of manufacturing a containment assembly.
Description of Related Art
40 C.F.R. § 264.175 specifies that container storage areas, unless subject to certain exceptions, must have a containment system that is designed and operated as follows:                (1) A base must underlie the containers which is free of cracks or gaps and is sufficiently impervious to contain leaks, spills, and accumulated precipitation until the collected material is detected and removed;        (2) The base must be sloped or the containment system must be otherwise designed and operated to drain and remove liquids resulting from leaks, spills, or precipitation, unless the containers are elevated or are otherwise protected from contact with accumulated liquids;        (3) The containment system must have sufficient capacity to contain 10% of the volume of containers or the volume of the largest container, whichever is greater;        (4) Run-on into the containment system must be prevented unless the collection system has sufficient excess capacity in addition to that required in paragraph (b)(3) of this section to contain any run-on which might enter the system; and        (5) Spilled or leaked waste and accumulated precipitation must be removed from the sump or collection area in as timely a manner as is necessary to prevent overflow of the collection system.        